Joker x Ciel
by KITTY nya6666
Summary: A romance between a ring leader and a Nobel. plus some jealously issues with a demonic butler. Very first fan fiction on here so happy hope you enjoy and yes weird pairing I know. also some Sebastian x Ciel moments Doll too.
1. Chapter 1

Joker, The ring leader of the circus. He was quite lonely, even though he wouldn't admit it but doll knew she seen him always frowning. She thought she could cure it but no she was like a sister to him not a lover to be quite honest he really wasn't attracted to females. He thought that was an issued because he figured that dagger or jumbo wouldn't go anywhere near him. The only person who did know this secret was Snake he didn't mind he even told him that they wouldn't care since they're all like family they should be accepting.

The trouble wasn't that he was gay he was more on who he found attracted. It started with Dagger, when Dagger and he once took a bath he couldn't avoid what he felt. He had to quickly leave and thankfully Dagger hadn't notice a single problem that was wrong with him. He then started to wonder what his care taker he called father would think. Distracted in his own thoughts he didn't hear Doll coming in his tent. He jumped a little when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, it's you doll" looking up at her he noticed her male like features. Maybe that's where it all started.

He thought about it "Joker. I know. "Its fine we still love you." He looked up at her and grabbed her pulling towards him crying feeling all his emotion build up going away. "Does everyone know?" she smiled at him petting his head "Yeah." Beast walked in smiling slightly with jumbo and dagger and the two small twins. "Snake told us about it and we understand." They all circled around him and smiled "besides we need to see you smiling and happy again!" Dagger cheered happily. After that they got ready to do the show.

A couple weeks later they traveled to London. When arriving they saw all the nobles and peasants walking around staring and clapping at them. Jokers notice a pair of eyes on him and he saw a small little girl with blond swirly pig tails and emerald eyes. He smiled straight at the girl pulling out flowers out of thin air he strolled to the young miss and handed her the banquet of flowers " 'ere you go miss" She smiled big and bright. "Thank you so much!" he then took notice of a boy right next to here. "Eyes just like the hope diamond" he whispered to himself. The boy instantly looked up and stared straight into his own purple ones. "Sebastian! Let's go." With that the boy turned on his heel and walked off.

Joker grinned down at the girl "My what a rude boyfriend you have." She laughed "Don't worry sir, he's always grumpy. Where is the circus going be located?" He patted the small girls head "right smack in the center of town!" She nodded and ran off towards the boy yelling at him "beautiful, such beautiful eyes." Thinking, on his way back, walking to the tents.


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler; Meeting Joker

Ciel frowned down at the letter he had received from the queen. He looked up to see the butler grinning at him. A Scowl on his face "What?" harsh spoken words coming out of his lips. The butler just ignored the rude boy walking u besides him. "We have a guest my lord." Ciel looked towards the tall raven haired male. "What do they want?" looking at his butler suspiciously. The raven haired male walked out the door. He rested his head on the palm of his hand. A soft knock echoed throughout the room. "Come in." A male with orange hair with a toothy grin waved at him. "Hello I am Joker!"

Ciel's eye twitched at the sight before him. "Why are you here?" The man who called himself Joker Seated his self-down in the chair right in front of him. The words he thought he would never hear came out of the man's mouth. "Where's Lizzy?" "Sebastian!" Strolling in the room he placed a small cup of tea and a small dessert plate in front of both the males. "What is it my lord?" The orange haired male munched on the dessert in front of him "This is delicious!" grunting, Ciel rubbed his forehead "Why do you want to see Lady Elizabeth?" Joker smiled at the beautiful blue eyed boy.

"Simple! She invited me over and gave me this." He handed over a small piece of paper with the address they were living at. Sebastian's eyes widen at how a small girl can remember such a long address. "Oh, well she's not here right now." A pout was put on joker's face "ah, I see well tell her I came over." Before he left he handed two single tickets to the earl. "These are for her and her sweet maid Paula" Ciel had a sudden jealous pain in his heart 'how can he think Paula is sweet.

The Man bowed towards the two. "Hope to see you at the circus!" He was soon gone. Ciel looked at Sebastian. Feeling his stare he looked down at the young Earl "What is it my lord?" He looked down at the letter he had opened before the Man had walked In. "I guess we really do have to go to the circus. Inside he felt something he only felt towards Sebastian. This Orange haired man, full of joy and energy. "Come Sebastian we must go with Lady Elizabeth to make sure she is safe." The Butler just nodded but sensing something was up with his lord.

Note: As you can tell this story does not follow the story line. There will be some parts but this is more of a fluffy story for my shipping. Thanks for reading this and sorry if it was too short I will try to update more.


End file.
